


cry

by Switchadelphia (PumpkinHeadJones)



Series: Switchie's One Word Prompts [5]
Category: It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia
Genre: Anal Sex, Homophobic Language, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, bottom!Mac, top!Dennis, toxic masculinity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-18
Updated: 2017-12-18
Packaged: 2019-02-16 16:35:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13057899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinHeadJones/pseuds/Switchadelphia
Summary: Mac McDonald does not cry.





	cry

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series of one word prompts I fill on my tumblr.

Mac McDonald does not cry.

He’s not some punk-ass fairy bitch, wearing his sad little heart on his sleeve and whining like some chick on her rag every time he breaks a nail.

Okay, so maybe _one_ time he cried, a little. He was still just a kid, though, so that doesn’t really count. It was right after the first time they thought Poppins had died, the second time he got hit by a car. But again, he was just a kid, and besides, men are allowed to cry about their pets, so. Free pass.

And yeah, maybe he got a little teary-eyed when Luther got busted for possession and intent to sell. But again, there are some things that even men are allowed to cry about, and he barely even cried for five minutes about it. He knew people whose parents went to jail that cried for way more longer about it than he ever did.

So fine, whatever, maybe his eyes get, like, a little bit watery when it’s super cold and windy outside, or like when he stubs his toe really hard on the coffee table in the morning, but that is _not the same_ as crying for real. In order to cry for real, you have to, like, sniff and whine and sob and shit; just having watery eyes is just like a normal reaction to pain or coldness.

Seriously, though, if having watery eyes were the same as crying, that would mean that Mac cries every time he takes dick for Dennis. And that is _not_ the case, goddammit. Who _wouldn’t_ get tears in their eyes with a cock shoved all the way down their throat, choking off their air supply and practically bruising their lungs? That shit is not for the faint of heart. 

And honestly, anyone who says they’ve bottomed before and _haven’t_ gotten a little choked up about it is a lying sack of shit. _You_ try not tearing up when you feel like you’re being torn in half from the bottom up and getting jerked off from the inside out, all at the same time. Dennis’s cock is long as shit, and it’s almost too thick to wrap his thumb all the way around to touch to his middle finger when Mac’s jerking him off. That’s a lot to take up the ass all at once, so if his eyes get a little watery, it’s not because he’s some whiny, pathetic little bitch boy. And if he gets a little gaspy and moany, it’s not because he’s sobbing. And if he sounds a little bit whimpery after Dennis nuts inside of him, it’s just because he hates cleaning his asshole out afterward.

It takes a real man to handle a cock like Dennis’s, and real men don’t cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to switchadelphia.tumblr.com on 24 April 2016.
> 
> Come talk to me. I am lonely and awkward.


End file.
